Burning through my skin
by Aaron'sFlame
Summary: There are no words to describe pain. But for Josephine it's only pyro
1. The move

She was speechless.  
  
Josephine Rivrus stared blankly terrified by what she saw in front of her.  
  
It was a person on fire.  
  
She didn't mean to, honest to death she didn't. It all happened so fast.  
  
First the guy comes up to her with a knife and threatens her, she held up her hand to shield herself from him and the next thing she knew the man was running away screaming as he desperately tried to kill the flames that crept around his flailing arms and up to his face.  
  
Josephine stared down at her hands, turning them over and looking at them again and again.  
  
Where had that flame come from?  
  
Suddenly up ahead some ways the man who was on fire stopped shrieking and stared, jaw dropped as he looked at his body and saw the flames melt away and die out by rain that only fell above him.  
  
He quickly turned around to see a Woman with warm brown skin and flowing white hair, eyes blazing white holding her hands up to the sky.  
  
The rain slowly faded and the white haired woman was joined by a man with weird looking sun glasses and another woman with pretty red hair in a pony tail.  
  
The man ran away leaving Josephine to wonder what was going on.  
  
She walked up to where he was to be suddenly amazed by what she saw.  
  
"Don't worry, you're safe now." The pretty red haired woman said taking a step closer to the frightened Josephine.  
  
"Who-who are you all?" She asked, her dark green eyes fluttering quickly searching the three people's faces for an answer.  
  
"I'm Jean and this is Scott and Storm. We are with a school for gifted people like you and I." Jean said softly taking another step closer to the young woman.  
  
"How did you know? And why?" Josephine could hardly get all her words out.  
  
Is this really happening?  
  
"Yes it is." Jean replied to her thought.  
  
"How,..how did you do that?" Josephine asked taking a step towards Jean.  
  
"I'm gifted with the power of telekinesis. And you seem to be gifted with the power to create and control fire. You see, a wonderful and caring man named Xavier,(gifted himself.) decided to make a school up for all mutants (as the public call us) to live free and not be judged or teased of our powers and differences." Jean smiled.  
  
"But why me and how did you know I was, uh gifted?" Josephine asked, still a little confused.  
  
"No one chooses you. It's just whoever Xavier finds who is incoming of age with their powers and needs to learn how to control it. You see you built this machine, kind of complicated story, but what it does is find people like us and then we go and try to help them. I guess what we were wondering was if you need a place to be and learn you new gifts this school doesn't cost money and we will always be there for you." Jean replied.  
  
Josephine seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
There isn't much left for me here. My parents are divorced and I'm living with my dad who's become a drinker and a one night stand man. Hopefully Mom and Julie will understand. Besides, maybe I can trust these people and soon I can go find my mom and try to survive on my own in the world. It'd do me a world of good.  
  
As if listening into her thoughts Jean nodded with a smile and waited for Josephine to come by her side before walking back to the shuttle.  
  
Rogue might be a good companion for her to have right now. She is also still learning her powers. Although most everyone still is though.. 


	2. The new girl

It was weird getting into some kind of shuttle/plane and taking off into the skies for Josephine.  
  
It all felt like a dream, one to be unraveled and figured out.  
  
After what felt like three hours they slowed down over a large building mansion like surrounded with endless lines of trees. Quite beautiful she thought it was.  
  
She looked out the window to see the basket ball court open up with ease and the shuttle like plane to lower itself into it.  
  
"Were here." Storm said looking back at her with a warm smile that made her feel welcome.  
  
Before they had left Josephine had quickly rushed home(which was at least a minute or two away from where the mutants or "gifted" people had found her.) to get some of her things and quickly pack them into her olive green duffle bag.  
  
She picked it up and swung it over her shoulder following Jean up the steps and to this large oak wood door.  
  
Scott pushed open the door and they were in a hall way with lots of doors to the left and to the right.  
  
Dark rich wood colored walls and floors spread out everywhere followed by pretty colorful paintings and small tables lined and hanged against the sides and corners of the walls.  
  
A young woman around her age walked past them. She had brown hair with two white large streaks on her bangs and she was wearing plum purple gloves that stretched up to her elbows.  
  
"Just the girl I wanted to see. Where's Logan?" Jean asked the girl.  
  
"Kitchen, and why do you want to see me?" The girl asked peering over Scott's shoulder to where Josephine was standing.  
  
Josephine stepped up towards the young woman, giving a small shy smile.  
  
"This Is Josephine-the new girl. Josephine this is Rogue." Jean said pointing towards Josephine then to Rogue.  
  
"Hi." Rogue said to Josephine.  
  
"Hey." Josephine replied.  
  
"I was thinking that since we are getting pretty packed with rooms here that maybe you two girls wouldn't mind sharing a room all to yourselves" Storm spoke up stepping next to Jean.  
  
"Sure." Josephine said quietly.  
  
"That'd be nice. Ok." Rogue replied joyfully then looking towards Josephine.  
  
"Would you like me to show you around? Everyone's going to lunch now so if you want you can just drop your stuff down here and come with me." Rogue said pointing towards a spot on the ground.  
  
Josephine nodded and dropped her stuff and followed Rogue looking back at Jean a couple of times.  
  
They walked down the long hall to two swinging doors that lead into what looked like a cafeteria.  
  
Rogue pushed open the doors, Josephine close behind her as the swinging doors bounced back and shook a bit before completely stopping.  
  
"Hey Rogue! Over here!" A guy's voice called.  
  
Rogue waved to a table where two guys were sitting.  
  
One had blonde spiky hair and the other had brown slicked back hair.  
  
Josephine could only see the tops of their heads and the blonde one waving his arm in the air to Rogue.  
  
"Who are they?" Josephine asked grabbing a tray as Rogue did.  
  
"The blonde one's Bobby-my boyfriend, and the other one is John." Rogue said picking out a red apple from a small basket.  
  
Josephine did too.  
  
"I'm sorry, how do you say your name again? I'm really bad at this kind of stuff." Said rogue as she took a napkin and started toward the table where the two guys were.  
  
"Joe-se-feen." Josephine pronounced for her as they came to the table. "Jose for short. You can call me that if you want." Josephine replied as they stopped at the table.  
  
The two guys looked up. No one had said anything about someone new coming.  
  
"Hey guys." Rogue said sitting down at one end next to bobby and put her bag down next to her.  
  
Josephine sat down at the other side next to John who seemed to look her up and down a few times before being completely satisfied with what the new person looked like.  
  
Josephine was wearing dark jeans with a tight fitting olive green tank top and a navy blue un zipped jacket.  
  
She always shopped at outlet stores because of her dad's money conditions. They had some pretty cool stuff there so it was ok. Only sometimes did she wish that she could have that red cocktail dress she saw the super models wearing in the vogue magazines.  
  
Josephine suddenly noticed how tired she was. Everything had happened so fast.  
  
She slumped her shoulders and let her long golden copper brown hair fall in front of her face.  
  
"This is Josephine. She just got here actually about five minutes ago." Rogue said breaking her long silent thoughts.  
  
"You can call me Jose if you want. Some people think it's easier then saying Josephine." Josephine said out loud just to most anyone.  
  
"So what's your power?" Bobby asked. "I can freeze things." He finished holding up his hand to show her a growing ball of ice laying in his palm.  
  
"I think fire. I can't really control it, but I've been noticing that it just sort of sprays out from my hands every once in a while." Josephine replied.  
  
John raised his eyebrow at her.  
  
"I can only manipulate fire. I can't make it." John said taking out a small silver lighter with a shark on it.  
  
He clicked it with his thumb and a little flame appeared. Soon the flame took shape and became a dove. Then it all melted together into the tiny flame again and he clicked it off.  
  
"Jean said that sometimes when you first get your power that it normally happens at times of being nervous or having anxiety. I don't really remember, I think it was that." Rogue said. "By the way, I think my power is the oddest. Whenever someone touches my skin or if I touch them I take their power for a little bit and take practically the life out of them. I almost killed two people though.not the best power to have I guess." Rogue finished, her voice sounding smaller and more distant at the last of her words.  
  
"Makes sense. The last time the fire came out of my hands was when I was being attacked by some guy with a knife." Josephine said coolly.  
  
"That's terrible. Are you ok?" Rogue asked sounding concerned.  
  
"Shocked, but otherwise fine. Everything is happening so fast and so much in so little time that it's all getting hard to believe." Josephine answered.  
  
Everyone sort of nodded to that. It was true. Becoming a mutant wasn't your choice and it certainly didn't slow down the process of becoming one for you so it could all sink in.  
  
"Do you think that sometime you might be able to make the fire?" Josephine asked John.  
  
"Hope so." He replied. "Or else I'm going to be pretty jealous of you."  
  
She couldn't help but smile.  
  
She liked him. Cute, quite, serious.  
  
Josephine would defiantly fall asleep quickly tonight. 


	3. As things go on

A couple weeks went by as Josephine got more tuned in with her power.  
  
She actually found out she has another power, She can freeze things.  
  
It happened one day during training with Jean and some of the other kids in this one large room in the basement.  
  
Josephine was asked to create a fire ball and throw it towards Jean, (who would ketch it of course before it hurt her with her ability to move things.)  
  
So she held her hands cupped together and started imaging a raging fire ball perfectly shaped, flames licking the air hovering slightly in her hands.  
  
Then when she opened up her eyes it was actually there in her hands.  
  
With one quick motion she held her hand up hair, fire ball aimed and ready and threw as hard as she could.  
  
Jean's hands moved up quickly to stop it when suddenly the fire ball stopped mid air, froze into a crystal ball and melted to the floor.  
  
"Bobby?" Jean asked a bit surprised.  
  
"Not me." He replied sticking his head out from the row of kids leaning against the dark cold wall.  
  
"Did-did I do that?" Josephine asked amazed taking baby steps up to the small puddle of freezing water on the floor.  
  
"I think we just discovered your other new power. Quite amazing it is to have fire, and Ice."  
  
Jean smiled that smile which could only mean one thing which pleased her the most.  
  
Research and testing.  
  
Rogue and Josephine walked down the hall silently for a bit until Rogue spoke up suddenly.  
  
"So, how did you do that?." She asked looking into her eyes for a positive answer.  
  
"Don't know.it just sort of, came out. It seems impossible and dumb, trust me I know..but it happened. And everyone saw it happen. What else is there to say?"  
  
Josephine replied.  
  
Rogue nodded with a grim face and pushed open the door to their room.  
  
Both girl's clothes were scattered across the floor and bed and the small one person dresser had cosmetics and hair brushes laying across the top.  
  
Rogue's eyes widened and she said quickly,  
  
"Oh yeah! John wanted me to tell you to meet him in the library. Well, that is what we call it but it's really just a small room with shelves covered with books on them."  
  
"Me? He wanted to see me? What for?" Josephine asked, a wide smile spreading across her face.  
  
"I think it had something to do with fire, I don't know. I have a date with Bobby and if I don't hurry up there isn't going to be a date." Rogue replied with a small laugh.  
  
"Ok, well have fun!" Josephine called to her as she hurried out the door.  
  
"uh huh, later Jose!"  
  
The door closed and all was silent for a bit.  
  
A tingle of excitement traveled up Josephine's spine as she dashed for her bag that had make up in it and quickly smeared on some gloss and smudged on some light eye shadow.  
  
She didn't want to look to made up.  
  
Josephine took in a deep breath and opened up the door to the library.  
  
John looked up from his seat on the chair with a novel clasped in his hands.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"thought you'd never make it." He joked slyly.  
  
"Oh uh sorry..what did you want to see me for?" Josephine asked casually taking a seat next to him on the soft blue couch.  
  
He closed the book and sort of half smiled.  
  
"Actually it's kind of a awkward thing to ask but," He started to say as Josephine's heart stopped ready to hear the words she was waiting for, when he finished his sentence.  
  
"I was wondering if you could try and teach me how to create fire."  
  
Josephine's shoulders dropped low and she looked away for a few seconds, a heavy feeling of sadness taking over her.  
  
"I guess." She replied slowly with a small sigh.  
  
John didn't seem to notice. He stood up, turned to her with a grin and said,  
  
"Do you mind if someone else joins us? Her name is Tarry, you must have seen her before? Blonde hair, sort of short, laughs a lot?"  
  
Tarry! Of course she had seen her before, she was a complete jerk. Josephine couldn't understand how anyone could possibly like her unless she was lying to them.  
  
"That must have been it. She is lying to John and seducing him or something. That has to be it." She thought sadly to herself.  
  
"Do you mind if It's just us? I do better working with one person at a time." She tried to reply politely.  
  
His grin faded and he shook his head.  
  
"Tarry really wants to learn and I promised her I wouldn't do it if she couldn't come."  
  
"Fine. Meet me behind the school tomorrow after class." She said grimly and stormed out of the room.  
  
Josephine felt like a brick just hit her in the chest.  
  
"Oh what am I going to do?" She moaned pressing her face against the pillow on her bed.  
  
"I wish I could talk to Rogue, but she is out on her date with Bobby!" She said out loud.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on her door.  
  
Wiping away a tear she let escape she opened up the door.  
  
It was Tarry.  
  
Oh how she wanted to just pounce on her and rip her lungs out!  
  
No she couldn't do something that horrible.  
  
Tarry was holding a lit cigarette between her fingers as she stared greedily at Josephine.  
  
"You know you aren't supposed to smoke in the school." Josephine said sternly.  
  
"I know." Tarry replied with a smirk and blew out a puff of smoke in Josephine's face.  
  
Before she knew it little tiny flames shot up from the end of the cigarette causing tarry to jump and the cigarette to fly out of her hand and into her hair.  
  
Her hair caught on fire and she hoped up and down waving her hands and screaming.  
  
Josephine couldn't help but laugh a little.  
  
Revenge felt nice.  
  
But soon she felt a little bit of pity for the girl with now a terrible looking hair style so she picked up a vase of water with flowers in it, and dumped it on her head.  
  
Tarry stopped screaming and wiped away a large chunk of uneven hair across her face and mumbled a grim, "Thanks." And walked away as a group of kids laughed quietly to themselves at her.  
  
"Oh how wrong you are about Her John. What a jerk!" Josephine laughed closing the door. 


End file.
